The Woman Who Can't Be Moved
by fictionlover99
Summary: Juvia just broke up with Bora and she's still waiting for him. But when she met Gray, she realizes she was waiting or somebody else. Based on the song THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED but with a twist in the end.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**A/N: This is my second story and again, it's all about Juvia and Gray. I just love them both. And I actually based it on the song "the man who can't be moved" by THE SCRIPT. But I placed a little twist in the ending. I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Chapter 1:"The Woman who can't be moved"**

It was just supposed to be a typical sunny Sunday for Fiore but things were going differently in Magnolia because in town was the blue-haired, water mage who was just dumped by her boyfriend, Bora of Prominence. Well, Juvia was the rain woman and it usually rains around her especially if she's mad or sad and other else. And her boyfriend just got irritated with this problem. They finally broke apart. Juvia was really heartbroken but despite her heartbreak she still loves her x-boyfriend. She decided to go to the place where she first met him, Magnolia. **(A/N: I just made up the part about Juvia and Bora meeting in Magnolia) **And decided to wait for him, just in case he comes back and looks for her. Juvia was sure Bora would search for her in the first place they met.

She had a bag, big enough for her important things to fit but small enough to be carried easily. She settled on the bench, outside the restaurant door where she had met her boyfriend...x-boyfriend. The memory pained her but it also helped her to be more determined to wait for Bora. She could find a way to fix her "raining problem" and they would be happy together.

"Excuse me miss," a voice from the doorway said, "umm... are you alright?"

Juvia turned around and saw an old, stern-looking but kind woman. "Umm...yes," she just answered.

"But it's lunch already and I noticed that you've been here since this morning," the lady asked with concern.

"Oh, I was just waiting for ... someone" I replied. But honestly my stomach was aching but I just wasn't in the mood. I got a large amount of money with me but I was thinking that it may take days or weeks or months or maybe even years for Bora to show up so I decided not to waste so much. Besides, I wasn't very, very hungry yet. But my stomach grumbled loudly. The woman smiled.

"I think you could come in here," she said, "I own this place anyway."

I shook my head, "Thanks ma'am but I would rather wait outside."

She frowned and said, "Just call me Marian. And if you don't mind, may I ask who are you waiting for that you won't even go in my cozy restaurant?"

I smiled and she sat with me. I felt like telling her my story so I told her everything that really happened. She was quiet and listened intently.

"Poor dear," she exclaimed when I finished. "But if you insist that you stay out, you could at least accept some food."

"Oh...but," I started but she just waved her hand off to stop me.

"I'll just get something for you to eat," and without another word, Marian rushed in her restaurant.

It was a cold evening and people were already going home to their own places. But Bora was still nowhere to be found. "Maybe he really forgot about me already," Juvia thought but dismissed it immediately. She just ate the dinner given by Marian and she was trying to sleep comfortably on the wooden bench. Marian was good enough to give Juvia free food and some covers for the cold night. Juvia wanted to really stand up for what she was doing so she insisted on waiting outside and sleeping outside too. Hard it may be but for her X-boyfriend, she would do anything.

A week has passed and still, no sign of Bora. But Juvia waited. Marian continued being good at Juvia, too. And people were already looking oddly at Juvia. She thought she must have looked terrible. People were looking at her with pity but she didn't care. And even earlier this morning some of the guards of the council noticed and said that Juvia wasn't safe in there and she should find a place to stay in but she also told them the story. Jason from the Weekly Sorcerer featured Juvia and wrote an article about it. And soon many people knew about it: The Woman Who Cannot Be Moved. And this was how the news reached the ears of an ice mage named Gray Fullbuster.

"How pathetic," Gray exclaimed when Mirajane told Gray and the others.

"Really?," Lucy frowned, "I think it's sweet."

Erza also frowned at this, "The man should be the one waiting for the girl. I think it's unfair."

"Yeah, whatever," Gray said.

"Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mirajane," Levy called out.

"I just found out that the man this Juvia girl was waiting for was Bora. Bora of Prominence," Levy exclaimed.

"What?" exclaimed the disgusted Lucy.

"He was the one who pretended to be Salamander right?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "And he's also evil."

"Really?" Erza said finally firing up. "And some poor lady is waiting for him," She said seriously. "Unforgivable." With her two hands she grabbed Gray and Lucy along and headed to the restaurant.

They saw the water mage and Erza led Gray and Lucy toward her. She was silent and was in deep thought. But when Erza got Juvia's attention, Lucy saw that this Juvia blushed a little at the sight of Gray. Lucy smiled. No matter how Erza explained that Bora was evil Juvia defended him but when Gray spoke up she totally listened. Lucy knew Gray could be the one who could save Juvia. Lucy got Erza and explained everything to her. And her plan of hooking Gray and Juvia together. Erza agreed and together, they explained to Gray that they needed to leave and he was to accompany Juvia and talk some sense to her. Gray was furious about this but before he could do anything the two girls were gone. And he was left alone with Juvia.

It was an awkward moment but Gray finally decided to sit beside Juvia and really talk some sense to her.

"Gray. My name's Gray," he said as he sat beside her. He was uncomfortable because people were looking at them.

"Juvia," Juvia introduced herself with a smile.

"I have to agree with my two friends a while ago. This x-boyfriend of yours is not worth waiting for because he is – " But Juvia cut him off.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked suddenly.

"Wha-?" Gray was taken aback. "Never."

"Well, if you fall in love you become blind, pathetic and stupid," She said staring into Gray's eyes. "And I get your point but I'm still in love with Bora so I'm still stupid. I just want him back. I'll wait till he meets me here."

"But that's gonna take a long time. Maybe forever. He's a person who tricks other people. And he's tricked you," Gray tried to explain.

"I know but..." she looked down, "I can't help it. I love him so much. I can't move on."

Gray really didn't understand love and he didn't know what to say so he tried to change the topic. "Why don't I get you something to eat," and he bought some food without waiting for Juvia's answer.

And another week passed but Gray always visited Juvia then. They got to know each other and Gray become fond of Juvia too. She was honest but still a little shy. She was fun to be with. But even though she smiles, he feels her sadness. He suddenly realized he was feeling the so-called thing – LOVE. Well, she's loyal and determined. Like now. She's still waiting for her X-boyfriend. But he tried his best to make Juvia forget about Bora. Juvia didn't forget about his feeling to Bora, but her feelings for her new companion, Gray, increased. She wanted to see him more and more. She was looking forward to another day to spend with him. One time while waiting for the arrival of Gray someone Juvia knew neared her.

"Bora?" She was stunned when she saw him.

"You embarrassed me," Bora said angrily. "Now people are always asking me to take you back. And it really irritates me too."

"But I love you. That's why I waited for you," Juvia said.

"Really?" Bora sneered, "But I don't care about you anymore. So if you're planning on making more stupid rackets, just do it some place where people don't know me."

"But..." Juvia tried to stop him. "I love you and I'll do anything for you."

"How stupid," Gray's voice said.

Bora stopped and so did Juvia.

"Gray..." Juvia was speechless.

"You really are stupid Juvia," Gray said and Bora snorted. "But," Gray glared at Bora, "I can see that _you_ are more stupid."

"How dare you-"Bora started to say but Gray punched him hard on the face.

"You were stupid not to care about someone who really loved you and waited for you," gray said as he released another strong blow. "You were stupid to take for granted a person who really loved you. And you'll pay for making her hurt all these time. For making her sacrifice so much. Unforgivable!" And Gray used his ice magic and Bora was blasted out of the sky, nowhere to be seen.

People were looking at the commotion but Gray just waved them off. He looked at Juvia who was still shocked about what happened.

"Juvia..." Gray called out to her.

Juvia slowly cried then wept loudly, attracting even more people. Gray glared at these people and neared Juvia. He didn't know what exactly to do but he just followed his instincts. He sat near Juvia and opened his arms to embrace her. Juvia was shocked at first but she gladly accepted the crying shoulder Gray offered. Slowly, her crying stopped.

"You were right," Juvia said, "I was so stupid. I waited for him for so long. I sacrificed so much time but it was just for nothing."

"No," Gray gently said, "Bora was stupid. He was lucky someone like you loved him."

Juvia suddenly let out a smile.

"You alright now?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I just realized that I am really stupid," Juvia laughed a little.

Juvia pulled Gray closer to her. "I realized all this time I wasn't waiting for Bora to take me back."

Gray looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I was waiting for someone like you to come in my life." Juvia smiled sweetly again pulling Gray closer.

Gray allowed himself to be nearer her and he whispered in her ear... "No, you weren't waiting for Bora." Gray sincerely agreed, holding Juvia tightly, "You were waiting for me, all along." Juvia looked at Gray who was now smiling too. Not caring that people were now taking pictures and looking at them.

"Because of your sacrifice and waiting, I met you," Gray said and he and Juvia shared a blissful kiss in front of the crowd.

Today was another sunny Sunday and it wasn't raining in Magnolia too because Juvia was such in a good mood. Juvia left the restaurant and said goodbye to the kind Marian. She decided to join Fairy Tail, the guild of Gray. She was also interviewed by Jason, the reporter. And she could already see the title of the article: The Woman Has Moved. And it wasn't because Bora has taken her back but because she had really _moved on_ with a new life with Gray.

**A/N: So how's that. Please send some reviews. I really, really appreciate them. Please. Thank you **


End file.
